


Макароны по-флотски

by iscalox



Series: Рассказы по названиям [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Морское меню в кафе появляется не просто так! Еще один рассказ, написанный по заданному названию.





	

Началось все невинно — в кафе появилось новое блюдо, макароны по-флотски. Затем к нему добавили «Морской коктейль», «Фрукты райского острова» и «Штормовые котлеты», а меню напечатали новое, с большой надписью «Месяц морских приключений» вверху.

Он даже несколько раз брал эти котлеты, потому что они входили в бизнес-ланч. Они были вкусные, несмотря на дурацкое название. 

Затем он как-то в обед заметил, что в кафе покачивает. Он подумал было, что ему показалось — потому что не могло же на самом деле качаться кафе? Но официанты и правда обходили столики уж очень старательно, а один даже чуть не упал.

— Простите, — спросил он, — а почему так трясет?

— Трясет? Да что вы! Ха ха, как смешно! Вам показалось! Такого не может быть! Не может быть никогда.

Через неделю в кафе кричали чайки.

— Это у вас запись такая? — спросил он.

— Да, да, запись, конечно! Компакт-диск! 

— А запах?

— Какой запах? Котлета? А с ней что-то не так?

— Нет, запах моря. И водорослей.

— А… а это, знаете ли, японская кухня. Там используют водоросли. Много. Вот и пахнет. — Опять крикнула чайка и официант прикрыл голову рукой.  
На следующий день в кафе качало уже очень заметно. Столики привинтили к полу, и посетители хватались за них, чтобы не упасть.

— Так все же, почему здесь качает? — спросил он еще раз, доедая морской коктейль, присыпанный морской капустой.

— Мы решили развить концепцию и установили специальные симуляторы качки, ну, чтобы создать настроение. У кафе теперь морская тема, если вы не заметили. Завтра сменим название на «Морскую звезду».

Когда он пришел в следующий раз, название было новым. Официанты оказались одеты в тельняшки (а один вообще как пират: с повязкой на глазу и в треуголке).

Он заказал «Рыбу-боцмана с морским гарниром», «Борщ по-пиратски» и чай «Тропический бриз».

Он как раз доедал рыбу, когда кафе встряхнуло особенно сильно. В центр зала, пошатываясь, вышел менеджер и прокричал:  
— Уважаемые посетители, мы приносим вам извинения за причиненные неудобства, но наше кафе через пять минут отчалит… то есть, простите, будет закрыто. Просим всех сойти на землю! Платить за обед не нужно, все на улицу, и побыстрее, карамба!

Посетители, недовольно переговариваясь, тянулись к выходу.  
Он же взял сумку и незаметно проскользнул в туалет, где и заперся в единственной кабинке. Затем в туалет вошел кто-то еще и начал дергать за дверь.

Он решил было, что это официант пришел проверять, но услышал мальчишеский голос:  
— Да откройте же, вы тут не один хотите проехаться зайцем! А не откроете, позову официанта!

Он открыл. В кабинку нырнул мальчишка с огромным рюкзаком за спиной и быстро закрыл за собой дверь на задвижку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, бросая рюкзак на унитаз. — Я так давно этого ждал! Каждый день приходил сюда на обед, а тут ведь дорого! Даже денег на новые игры не осталось! И вот, наконец-то сегодня отчалим!

Кафе и правда заскрежетало, а затем, качаясь, двинулось в путь — вначале медленно, а потом все быстрей и быстрей.

— Ну вот, мы отплыли! — сказал мальчишка. — Теперь если нас и найдут, на берег ссадить не смогут. Пойду, посмотрю, что там делается и убрали ли нашу еду — макароны я так и не доел. Покараульте рюкзак, хорошо?

Он выбрался из кабинки и, приоткрыв дверь в зал, скользнул прочь. 

Слышался голос менеджера — он выкрикивал смутно знакомые по детским фильмам команды. Тянуло морским ветром, кричали чайки.

«Морская звезда» уходила в первое плавание.


End file.
